Outbreak Scenario Kevin
by Sinnera
Summary: Just a novelization snippet of Outbreak File 1- Scenario one in Kevin's POV where he first sees the undead. I'm considering writing a full adaption so please read and let me know what you think! Thanks!


**Authors note**- Hello everyone! Just for you to know, I wrote this randomly ages ago in the hopes I might try to attempt writing the RE Outbreak game (first scenario) as a novel. Its only short so read and enjoy!

* * *

Kevin Ryman saw Will get attacked and didn't hesitate. He sprung up from his stool, racing to Will's side where he grabbed the attacking man and hurled him out the door, grimacing in disbelief as the drunk fell flatly on his back, his skull cracking against the pavement.

"Will, are you alright?!"

He spun around to see Cindy already at his side, her normally smiling face replaced by a worried look. Kevin crouched down reaching over to examine Will's stooped form as he saw the bartender clutching his neck, struggling to breathe. His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. Kevin reached for his hand, pulling it away to expose a wound on his neck-

-a deep bloody puncture that surely must have gone through an artery... "What in the..?" _The guy had bitten him! _Will opened his mouth, trying to say something. "Doo-door.." he managed to choke out.

Kevin glanced behind him just in time to see that whacko straighten up, his head rolling in their direction. _What the? What the hell is wrong with this guy!! _The man was so pale... his skin covered in bloody ulcers and lumps... _Must be sick with something_, Kevin thought, watching him warily. The man moaned, arms raising up as he stumbled towards him. Kevin stood up, withdrawing his custom-made EAGLE, pointing it directly at him.

"Get back!" he warned "I'll shoot!"

The man ignored his order, continuing to move forward, another wail echoing from his blood-stained lips as he moved even closer. Kevin aimed the gun carefully at the man's left kneecap and fired. The shot hit him in the thigh directly, but the man kept walking, letting out another insistent moan. _What the fuck?! He didn't even flinch! _Without another thought, Kevin let his weapon fall from his trembling fingers and reached for the door, slamming it shut quickly. Shakily, he fumbled for the lock and bolted it, stepping back as he heard the man thumping against the wood, letting out a low inhuman groan. _That guy isn't sick_...

Screams echoed all around him and he turned to see others darting away from the windows, seeing people outside pressing their emotionless faces against the glass-

-_What the hell is going on here?!_ Kevin scooped up his gun in one hand, turning to face the other patrons in the bar. A man, dressed in some kind of uniform stood closest to him, a magazine clutched in his hand. His frightened gaze met Kevin's as he pointed wildly at the window "What the hell are those fuckers, man?!"

Kevin took at closer look at one pounding the glass, a young woman, probably in her early twenties. Like the strange man before, she was way too pale, her skin covered in ugly ulcers, but the one thing that got Kevin's attention was the gaping black hole where her right eye had been. He covered his mouth, feeling the urge to throw up.

"Cindy!" he yelled turning to see her squatted on the ground, Will's head on her lap. She looked towards the windows, frightened. "Glass is three inches thick...bullet proof, unbreakable" she told him shakily, as she pressed the blood-stained cloth more tightly to Will's neck. The poor guy seemed to be losing consciousness from the blood loss, his eyes closing, his breathing slowing.

Another heavy thump sounded across the room. Kevin glanced back at the entrance in fear.

Those _things _were trying to get in through the door... and more than one could force the frame off its hinges...

* * *

This is just a bit, so you can sorta see what it'd be like if I did write the whole thing, except all the characters will have their own POVs at certain points. Let me know what you think! If you think its any good, I'll consider writing a full adaption of it! Thanks for reading! Ta ta!


End file.
